


Distraction

by Bajillian



Series: Ace/Marco Distraction Universe [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, poor Marco is trying to have a professional phone call but Ace is a horny bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Marco is talking on the phone, but Ace has other plans.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Ace/Marco Distraction Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019059
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Ace wanted attention, damn it.

Marco had been sitting on the couch in the living room for a couple hours, talking to one of his coworkers about maybe some medical mumbo jumbo bullshit. ...Okay, it was definitely important, but they’d been talking for way too long. Longer than expected. Ace wasn’t even sure if they were still talking about the same thing they’d started with.

The doctor hadn’t even noticed Ace leaning against the doorframe and staring him down. That is, until he realized he’d gotten thirsty.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Marco told the person on the other end. “Hey, Ace?”

Ace perked up. Finally. “Yeah?”

“Can you get me a glass of water, please?”

Ace huffed, but gave a nod anyway. “Sure, one sec.” He turned around to walk to the kitchen and, with the attitude of a teenager who’d just been asked to do his chores, got a glass of water. When he brought it back to the living room, Marco took it from him and went right back to talking on the phone.

It seemed he had to take matters into his own hands.

At first, he hesitated and thought about whether or not he minded if Marco was possibly going to kick his ass later. Then, he decided he didn’t care and wanted to go through with being a little shit anyway.

Marco looked up at Ace again as he continued to talk, and raised an eyebrow in question. As if to ask why he was still just… standing there. Ace answered his silent question right away by giving a smug grin and slowly lowering himself down until he was knelt between Marco’s already spread legs. 

Marco gulped and tried to continue focusing on what was being said on the other end. It was proving to be extra difficult when Ace started palming him through his pants. The younger man lifted Marco’s shirt and was planting loving kisses to his lower stomach.

A strained noise escaped the back of Marco’s throat as his hips arched up into Ace’s touch, weakly grinding into his hand. He quickly remembered he was in a phone call when the person he was talking to asked if he was okay. 

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Marco lied, and did his best to continue the conversation.

Ace had other plans. Now that Marco was hard, he worked on unzipping his pants and pulling him out of his boxers. His kisses trailed down lower until his lips pressed along Marco’s length. Once he got to the tip, he gave the most delicate kisses he could as a tease, just to see what kind of reaction he would get. 

Marco bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise, and his hips were back to arching up into Ace as he tried to get his point across to _stop playing around._ Of course, Ace didn’t give him what he wanted. Instead, he went back to kissing Marco’s lower stomach.

The doctor lifted his hand to get a good grip on Ace’s hair so he could pull his head up and force him to make eye contact. Ace made a soft sound, soft enough for only Marco to hear, and his cheeks turned red. Between the hair pulling and the intense stare the older man was giving him, Ace thought he was going to cum on the spot.

“Excuse me, could you give me one moment?” Marco told the person on the phone. He figured if Ace wanted attention so badly, he wouldn’t mind if he had somewhat of an audience - said audience didn’t need to know what was actually going on. “I’m looking after my neighbor’s dog, and he’s being _disobedient._ ” He didn’t break the eye contact as he stressed that word, and then leaned closer to Ace. “What is it, boy? How about you go fetch your favorite toy for me, and I can play with you while I work?”

Ace’s eyes went wide at that. _Now_ he was sure he was going to cum on the spot. Marco was damn good. However, he didn’t know which ‘toy’ he was supposed to be getting, or if he was actually supposed to be getting anything in the first place. His question was answered when Marco held the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could write something down on the nearby notepad:

_‘vibrator’_

It was Ace’s turn to gulp, and Marco simply gave him a wink before he released his grip and went back to talking. Ace stood up quickly, scurried to the bedroom, and came back shortly after with the vibrator and lube. Marco was holding up the paper again, and another instruction had been added to it:

_‘strip off your bottoms and turn around for me’_

Ace set the items down and did as he was told. But it wouldn’t be Ace if he didn’t make a show out of it. He made sure to sway his hips a bit as he dropped both his pants and boxers to his feet. Then, he looked over his shoulder at Marco with a playful look, but Marco’s hand found his back and gently pushed him forward so Ace was bent over and displayed right in front of the doctor.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, but Marco didn’t plan to keep him there for long. He lubed up his free hand and teased Ace’s entrance before sliding a finger in. Ace let out a sigh.

Marco was so casual about it, and that’s what made Ace even more excited. The fact that this laid-back man was having a professional conversation while also giving commands riled him up. His train of thought came to a halt when he felt Marco’s fingers being replaced with something cold - the vibrator - and he shivered, but didn’t seem to mind. When he felt a tap on his side, he turned around and was met with another note:

_‘get on your knees and suck’_

Ace wasted no time returning to his previous position, and he ran his tongue up the underside of Marco’s dick before taking it into his mouth. He continued to work his tongue as he bobbed his head a bit. His hands wandered underneath Marco’s shirt, feeling along his abs.

Marco rewarded him by reaching for the vibrator’s remote and turning it onto the lowest setting. He watched as his dick disappeared into Ace’s beautiful mouth, the younger man’s eyelids fluttering with the feeling, eyes still trained on his face. Marco tried not to make too much noise, but his deep breathing made the person on the phone once again ask if he was okay.

“A-actually, I think I’m going to have to call you back,” Marco said. “My apologies. Yes, I will be alright. ...You, too. Take care.”

The moment he hung up, he set his phone aside and rested his hand in Ace’s hair, holding him in place as he thrusted gently. “ _Fuck_ ,” Marco groaned, “You really couldn’t have waited until I wasn’t busy?”

Ace just responded with a giggle, but didn’t let up on his movements. Marco couldn’t help but chuckle and then smirked as he held up the remote for the vibrator. Ace didn’t have time to react before he felt the vibrations get more intense, causing him to moan and squirm a bit on the floor.

“That feels nice, doesn’t it?” Marco asked, his voice a soothing tone. Even when he was in charge, he still managed to be gentle. “But I still have some work to do, you know.” Ace responded by bobbing a bit faster, but Marco pulled his hair until his dick slid out of Ace’s mouth. Ace whined with the feeling. “No need for that, darling. We can just move to my desk and continue, yeah?”

Ace panted softly as he gazed up at Marco and nodded slowly. “Only if you pull my hair some more.”

Marco chuckled again. Using the grip he still had, he stood and lifted Ace to his feet. “That can be arranged. C’mon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add another part to this in the future, but I think it works as its own thing for now! Also, come say hi on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco had planned to organize his paperwork and get some tasks done at his desk, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate in this state - not that Ace needed to know that information.

Marco was currently sitting back in his office chair, legs spread with Ace held firmly between them once again. Their clothes had been thrown off along the way, making a nice trail down the hallway to Marco’s office. Initially, Marco had planned to organize his paperwork and get some tasks done at his desk, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate in this state - not that Ace needed to know that information. 

Even if it was obvious that Marco wasn’t getting anything done, Ace was pretty occupied. His eyes were closed as he put all of his focus into sucking Marco’s dick. His hands were gripping Marco’s thighs, as requested by the other man so Ace wouldn’t touch himself. Between the vibrations against his prostate and the pretty moans Marco was giving him, he was content with the position.

He only opened his eyes when Marco’s grip on his hair tightened and his head was being pulled back. The motion was slow, slow enough for his tongue to really enjoy the feeling against Marco’s dick. Then again, he’d memorized that feeling pretty well, since this wasn’t exactly the first time he’d given his boyfriend a blowjob. 

By the time the tip was sliding out of Ace’s mouth, his tongue lolled out, and he was still connected by the string of a mix of saliva and pre-cum.

“So beautiful,” Marco commented. His own chest rose and fell with every shaky breath, his skin flushed pink and glistening with sweat. He still had that relaxed smile on his face. Ace would’ve said the same thing back, if his tongue wasn’t currently being used. “I’d like to see my cum on that pretty face of yours. Close your eyes, baby.” Even while being vulgar, his voice was soothing.

Ace did as he was told and waited eagerly. The room filled with sounds of their panting and the slick noises of Marco’s hand stroking himself. It wasn’t long before Marco gasped and Ace could feel the warmth dripping down his face. He only opened his eyes when he was sure Marco was finished - getting cum in the eyes wasn’t sexy. He may or may not have known that from unfortunate personal experience.

“How do I look?” Ace asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Am I drop dead gorgeous, or what?”

Marco chuckled. “I told you, you’re beautiful,” he said. “Always are.” He started to reach for a tissue to wipe Ace’s face, but Ace decided to rub his face against Marco’s thigh instead, giggling all the while. “Hey now, you’re making a mess.” 

Ace looked up with a proud smirk. “You made the mess first,” he said. “Figured I’d return the favor.”

Marco hummed, but looked amused with the whole thing. “Alright, fair point,” he said. “But now I want you to lick it off.” When all Ace did was stare and blush, Marco gripped his hair again and moved his face forward. The grip was firm, yet still gentle. Marco didn’t like hurting Ace, but he knew his boyfriend loved to have his hair pulled. “Go ahead. Use your tongue to clean me right up. You already had my cock in your mouth, I know you love the taste.”

Ace’s smirk returned before his tongue dragged flat up Marco’s inner thigh, and he let out a lewd moan that was unnecessarily loud. He always had to make a big show of it. Though, it was partially genuine, with Marco’s hand holding his hair and the thought of Marco’s strong thighs so close to practically crushing his face. It didn’t help that the plug was still vibrating inside him, but he’d since gotten used to the feeling.

“You’re so distracting,” Marco said with another one of those soft chuckles. It was amazing how he could switch from commanding to his usual, casual demeanor. “Ever since I was on the phone.”

Ace giggled. Once he cleaned Marco up all the way, he pressed a few gentle kisses to his skin, and then lifted his head. “Yeah, but I’ve got your attention, and that was the goal,” he said. “Mm, I’d really like to cum, though.”

“Distracting _and_ needy, huh?” Marco actually grabbed a tissue this time so he could clean the rest of Ace’s face. His hand gently rested under Ace’s chin to tilt it up a bit. Ace melted into the touch. “I’m going to have to teach you patience and self-restraint.”

Ace had a content smile on his face as he gazed up at Marco, loving every bit of attention he was getting. “Oh yeah? How are you plannin’ on doing that, babe?”

Marco hummed and tossed the tissue into the nearby trash can, but kept the hold on Ace’s chin. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap?” he suggested. He was already hard again.

Ace was already standing to reposition himself, and let Marco reach around to remove and turn off the vibrator. Once it was removed, he eased himself down, taking Marco inside himself with a shaky sigh. “Fuck.”

Marco groaned and ran his hands up Ace’s thighs, onto his back. “There you go,” he said. He still had that relaxed smile, his eyes lidded as they roamed up Ace’s body and finally settled on his face. Marco wanted him. But he wanted to take his time. “Are you doing okay? Comfortable?”

Ace nodded. “Wanna ride you ‘til I can’t walk, but yeah,” he said. He didn’t move, since Marco hadn’t given any other instruction. “How’s this gonna help me be more patient?”

“That’s the fun part,” Marco said. He sat up a bit to press a kiss to Ace’s chest before looking past him and at the desk instead. “I want you to bounce on my cock while I work. You’re not allowed to cum until I’m done.” He couldn’t see his desk that well, sure, but the plan wasn’t _actually_ to work. Like he’d said, Ace was distracting.

Ace scoffed, but his blush going darker made it clear that he liked that idea. “And what if I do?”

Marco raised an eyebrow and leaned back a little to look Ace right in the eye. “Then I won’t let you cum for 24 hours,” he said. “That sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

Ace didn’t answer his question. Instead, he gulped and began moving his hips at a slow pace to start. It made the both of them groan, and Marco leaned forward a bit to pretend to work again. One hand grabbed a pen to ‘write’ with, while his other arm wrapped around Ace’s waist.

“I know you can bounce harder than that, baby,” Marco whispered into Ace’s ear, making him shiver. “You seemed so eager to please before-- _oh._ ”

Ace cut Marco off by quickening his pace, taking Marco in and out with deeper thrusts. He almost forgot about the conditions Marco had given him until the older man swiped the bead of pre-cum with his thumb and used it to rub the head of Ace’s dick. Then, he set the pen down in favor of gripping Ace’s hair and tilting his head to expose more of his neck. Marco wasted no time leaning in to leave a nice little trail of love bites, all the way down to Ace’s chest.

_“Marco,”_ Ace whined, “How much longer are you workin’ for?”

Marco pulled back with a _pop,_ and looked up at Ace with an amused smile. This only made Ace confused, up until he realized Marco wasn’t even paying attention to his desk at all. Both of his hands were occupied, and so were his lips moments before.

“Wait, you’re not even workin’, you ass!” Ace, admittedly, was relieved at that fact. “Does that mean I can-- _fuck_ \-- I can cum?”

Marco hummed. “Why? Are you close?”

_“Yes.”_

In one swift (and careful) motion, Marco wrapped his arms around Ace and lifted him up, only to rest him back on the desk. From here, he held onto Ace’s hips as he practically railed him into the cool surface. Ace didn’t seem to mind, but he just barely caught a glimpse of the blank pages underneath him.

“I can’t-- _ah_ \-- can’t believe you were… _fuck_ … fake-working!” Ace managed between moans. He gripped the edge of the desk above his head to try to help keep himself steady as he thrusted his hips up into Marco’s.

Marco just chuckled, but it soon turned into a groan when Ace’s noises got higher in pitch, signalling his release. Marco came right with him, not minding Ace’s mess hitting both of their stomachs. Gradually, he slowed his movements as they both calmed down, and he took a moment to catch his breath once he stopped.

He reached for a couple tissues before pulling out and cleaning up the mess.

“I told you, I had to teach you to be patient. I could’ve let that go on for much longer,” Marco said, and tossed the tissues before leaning down to kiss Ace’s forehead. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Ace rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. “Yeah, yeah. ‘Course I do,” he said. He averted his gaze, and his smile turned into a more sheepish one. “Sorry I… interrupted your call.”

Marco chuckled again, shaking his head. “It’s okay,” he said. “Just don’t make it a habit. Maybe we can come up with a plan so I can give you attention while also being able to set time aside for my work.”

Ace nodded and looked back at Marco. “That sounds like a good idea,” he said. Slowly, he sat up and grimaced. “Fuck. You really went for it. My back got real intimate with your desk.”

“Sorry about that,” Marco mumbled, his hands already finding Ace’s back to gently massage the muscle there. “How about I run you a nice bath?”

“Will you join me?”

Marco nodded. “Definitely,” he said. “I could use a warm bath with you. I can even give you a proper massage, too. Doctor’s orders.” He carefully picked Ace up so they could make their way to the tub for some gentle aftercare.


End file.
